Kingdom Come: Kaiba
by MewZeairu
Summary: Meet Suzuki Kuroshima a spiteful teenager who adores messing with the CEO of KaibaCorp. Why she does it? No one knows for sure. But Kaiba's on to her little games, playing along every so often. But are her games meant to be more than just little games?
1. SIC's Game

Kingdom Come

**Hello Minna-san! Yeah it's me back again with another fic. It's based on the game: ****Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom****.** **It features my OCs from my soon to be up YGO fic: ****Heart of the Cards**** as well. If you don't know of the game then here some background for it to help you understand.**

_**Yugi and his friends are trapped in a virtual reality game created by an American company called 'SIC'. This reality is completely out of control though! You can play as either Yugi Muto or Seto Kaiba, both with completely different story lines. You have to save his friends and team up with them to finish the game and get out. **_

**And that's all I'm saying, tee hee hee. There's gonna be two different versions of this story so you know. One's in Yugi's storyline and the other is in Kaiba's, both featuring one of my OCs to play as a star along with the guys, Ami Kamisaki (YM) and Suzuki Kuroshima (SK). Oh and yes I know I use the ****4kids**** names but I'm too lazy to use Japanese names OK. It's all in Nobody's POV! This Kaiba's part!**

**XxXFull SummaryXxX**

Seto Kaiba/Suzuki Kuroshima:

Seto Kaiba gets an invitation to test out SICs new game, he brings his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba along with him and they run into two familiar faces, Suzuki Kuroshima and Mika Nanako. Suzuki is a hot headed teenage girl who holds the vice-president and icon position for her god father's company, Mika is Suzuki's 'sister' and friend. Suzuki is a large contributor to ideas of other companies as well, whenever it's in her own company's favor of course, but even though Seto's company is beginning to fall she refuses to help… despite the fact that her company would greatly benefit. When the four are cast into roles and trapped in the game they have to finish the game to be freed. Seto's in the Imperial Army, Suzuki's a Nobleman's daughter whose a trusted friend of the emperor and apparently her character is engaged, she's forced to go along with Seto and heed his orders. But Suzuki continuously disregards them and ends up in trouble half of the time. Will Seto and Suzuki stop arguing long enough to figure things out and get out of the game with Mokuba and Mika before it's too late?

**Ru-Ru: After being gone for a LONG time I decided to post this since I'm not quite finished with the next chapter of IJALS!**

**Suzuki: She's got about three chapters of this done, she's had them done for a while just never posted them.**

**Ru-Ru: Yeah well now I'm posting them, so be happy bout it!**

**Mika: Hey, who's doing disclaimer?**

**Ru-Ru: I don't know, whoever wants to I guess. Well we should probably start the chapter I guess.**

**Suzuki: Yes we should. Mimi-chan can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Mika: Sure, Zeairu-san doesn't own any part of the YGO franchise, some of the dialogue, and most of the characters.**

**Suzuki: She also doesn't own Kaiba's ego if you didn't know.**

**Ru-Ru: ANYWAY! I'm still working on my Super Secret Headquarters it should be finished at some point!**

**Ru-Ru and Suzuki: Please Enjoy!**

Chapter One: SIC's Game  
>Seto KaibaSuzuki Kuroshima

"Why are we here Suzu-chan?" Mika asks Suzuki as they stand outside of a large mechanical building run by the company SIC. "Because Kaichou didn't have the time or patience to come out here like they asked. So he sent the person who's the icon of the company, me. And I decided to drag you with me." Suzuki responds, a little irritated. "You didn't want to come did you Suzu-chan?" Mika giggles. "It's not that. It's because of who I know is probably going to be here too because it's a company deal and he did well in Battle City. Damn Kaiba, always ruining whatever fun I have." Suzuki complains. Mika laughs and says. "Well shall we go in before we run into them?" "Probably should… too late he's here." Suzuki states as she notices the approaching limo. "What an unlucky day." The black limo comes to a stop and like Suzuki said, out steps the Kaiba brothers. Kaiba notices Suzuki and sighs with obvious disgust, Suzuki returns the favor and groans as she slaps her forehead, both having the same thought in mind: 'Her/Him again?' "Hello Mokuba-kun." Mika waves at the younger Kaiba. Mokuba returns the wave and replies. "Hey Mika-chan." Both taking notice to the tension brewing between the older pair they silence themselves and standby, waiting for either to make a first move. "Why is it that where ever I plan on going you end up being in the way? Are you stalking me or something?" Kaiba flatly states. "_Me_ stalk _you_? That's only in _your_ fantasies. I'm here because Kaichou asked me to represent him, didn't plan on seeing you in _my_ way." Suzuki boldly remarks. "Always do what he tells you to do. Then I can't wait to see what you do if he tells you to kill someone." Kaiba continues.

"I don't always do what I'm told; I'm just doing Kaichou the favor. Plus if it's another business deal I can make for Kaichou and get it safely out of _your_ reach then I'm glad to have come." Suzuki states. "And plus their work seems to be a bit interesting… a little copyrighted though, that's another reason why I had to check this out." "And because you just love little games." Kaiba smirks as he starts walking closer to the gates. "You're just angry because I contribute to so many other company works but won't help with KaibaCorp." Suzuki comments. "Wonder when it'll fall… whenever you're ready to surrender to me and lose your ego I'll help, until then you know many companies won't give into your little claims. Your running low on ideas too aren't you Kaiba?" Kaiba sends daggers in her direction signaling her correct answers, Suzuki is a large contributor to many companies but refuses to contribute or give any business suggestions that help KaibaCorp because of Kaiba's attitude towards her. She gives him a run for his money if you may, making KaibaCorp struggle every so often because of her schemes… but what she exactly wants from Kaiba is what's unclear to most, including Kaiba himself. "Hey, Suzu-chan don't you think the building looks nice?" Mika says, trying to stop the bickering. "I-" Suzuki starts before Kaiba rudely interrupts. "It looks cheap-" "I think it's a bit strange, never liked mechanical buildings too much." Suzuki finishes, cutting Kaiba off in the process. "It's far from the city too." Mokuba comments. "Yeah it really is, wonder why they had to be so far away." Suzuki says. "Whatever, come on Mokuba." Kaiba states, looking at his younger sibling. "Hey Kaiba why'd you even accept coming? Is it just because of their involvement in Duel Monsters?" Suzuki asks the brown hair adolescent.

He turns and looks at her, seeming to determine if there's a secret meaning to her question, deciding it safe territory he replies. "Yes it's just because of their involvement in Duel Monsters. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have come." "It's kinda funny how they don't advertise their involvement isn't it? Hey, what do you plan on doing with any new information?" Suzuki continues. Again deciding whether the question is safe he stops and sighs, glancing at Mokuba. "The technology may be able to help improve the duel disk." Mokuba replies for his brother. "SIC's an American company right?" Mika asks as she looks at the brothers. "Yeah, it does basically the same things as KaibaCorp does. too" Mokuba answers. "Sounds copyrighted." Suzuki comments as she eyes the building. "The company's world-renowned overseas for its realistic imaging and virtual reality technology. But it's not really much of a game company… kinda like a scientific virtual center if you know what I mean." Suzuki looks over at the brothers again, particularly the older one and asks. "What did they want from KaibaCorp anyway?" "Why do you want to know?" Kaiba states. Suzuki groans and repositions herself, now holding her arms like she's hugging herself and looking back at the building. "Whatever, do what you want… don't take any advice when I'm willing to give it. It's fine with me." She complains more to herself than anything. Kaiba sighs angrily and states. "They wanted to show me their new product and discuss a joint business deal. Why?" Suzuki looks back at him, amethyst on ice, and says. "This place… no… just forget it… it's nothing important…" She lowers her arms and turns with her back facing him, now locking her eyes on the building once again, a stranger seriousness locking them in place. "Well umm…. Let's get going then…" Mika slowly says, a little nervous. The Kaiba brothers walk past the pair, the older Kaiba's eyes searching Suzuki's for a moment before turning away. "Suzu-chan what's wrong?" Mika asks.

"It's nothing… let's just get going Mimi-chan." Suzuki states as she follows the brothers in the gates. A tall man in a suit with dark brown hair in a point comes to greet them, looking at the four approaching people and frowning when noticing Suzuki and Mika instead of Michiru himself. "Thank you for coming Mr. Kaiba. The entire staff and I would like to welcome you. And you as well Miss. Kuroshima." The man greets, "Isono?" Mokuba nearly shouts as he recognized the man. "Well I didn't expect to see you here Isono." Kaiba states bitterly. "A former KaibaCorp employee?" Mika asks. Mokuba nods and she raises an eyebrow in return, and then looks at Suzuki who has a mixed expression on her face. "I really did enjoy working for you Mr. Kaiba…" Isono says. "Whatever relationship we had ended when you left KaibaCorp. I don't care what you do with your life now." Kaiba flatly states. Isono gulps and Suzuki asks. "What exactly do you and your little company have to show Isono? Nobody here has all day to be yakking away." Mokuba and Isono shoot their heads at Suzuki not being familiar with her business attitude like Kaiba and Mika. "Ahem… yes. It's right inside, Miss. If you all will just follow me…" Isono coughs. ''Bout time, he's slacking.' Suzuki thinks as they follow him inside the building. "We've asked the president of Kaiba Corporation and the president of Kira Kira Yoru, even though he sent a representative, here today so that they can evaluate SIC's latest invention." Isono continues as they walk. "What does Kaichou's music company have to do with this? Check your sounds?" Suzuki comments. "No Miss. It's because we wish to use Mr. Sakuranochi's music in the game, with that he wished to know what the game is about. But since they're your songs it is a good idea for you to be here too." Isono replies.

"Mmhm…" Suzuki mumbles. "All of us here at SIC are extremely excited about today's test and are hoping for the best results as possible." he continues. "We're looking forward to collaborating with Kaiba Corporation and Kira Kira Yoru on game and sound technology development." "Let's cut to the chase here. You need an investment capital to sell your technology so you want to use Duel Monsters to assist because it's a good tie-in for your product." Kaiba states boldly. Isono doesn't respond so Suzuki starts. "And you all figure that you can use Kaiba because of how much he's already invested in Duel Monsters and me because of how popular my music is." Isono still doesn't say anything. "Well?" Kaiba and Suzuki ask. "Their scary when they work together like this." Mokuba and Mika whisper to each other. Suzuki groans and Kaiba says. "Your silence speaks loudly. Well I need some new technology so I might as well check this thing out." Suzuki quickly glances at Kaiba, wanting to comment but deciding against it for a moment. "This is it?" Mokuba and Mika say in unison when they enter the room with the technology. The technology looks like the duel disk, in any way you can visually observe it, and both Kaiba and Suzuki frown at the sight and cast a warning glare at Isono. "Yes. This is SIC's newest simulator, code name: Kingdom." Isono says ignoring the glares. "It looks just like my duel disk." Kaiba growls. "What kind of cheap trick are you trying to play, it's so copyrighted Isono!" Suzuki states. "This is just a prototype I reassure you. We're only using the duel disk for packaging reasons." Isono defends. "It's all original SIC technology hardware on the inside you see." "How's it different from the duel disk?" Kaiba questions skeptically.

"Well for starters Kingdom isn't set up to use cards. It's just a terminal to the duel monsters world that is created by SIC's super computer. It can support multiple players at once and allows them to enter the duel monsters world." Isono explains. "The world's already been constructed, we'd like you to play the game as you normally would." "Sounds like a network game." Mokuba comments. "Yes, I see. It sounds different from duel monsters as we know it." Kaiba comments. Suzuki scrunches her nose at the thought and Isono asks. "Is something wrong Miss. Kuroshima?" "… No it's nothing... carry on." Suzuki replies Kaiba side glances at her skeptically before returning his attention to Isono. "Kingdom is a fantasy world where the card monsters are alive. The empire that rules the world is presently dealing with a populace on the brink of revolt. You four will join that world and try to complete the game as the different characters that you are assigned to be. The game is currently set for a few hours and we'll be recording your progress from here as you play." Isono explains. "It sounds like fun." Mika cheers. "Yeah let's play." Mokuba chimes in. "OK…" Kaiba says. "…Sure…" Suzuki mutters. As Isono, Mokuba and Mika walk over to the machine Suzuki turns to Kaiba and says. "Something's not right here." "Yeah for once I agree. Isono's up to something." Kaiba agrees. "It's not a coincidence that one of my former employees is involved with this." "He gave the development of the duel disk and duel computer to SIC… say what does that stand for?" Suzuki continues. "Wait wasn't that guy's name…" Kaiba starts until Isono interrupts. "Are you two coming?" "Yes…" Kaiba says Suzuki looks at him as he starts walking. "Kaiba!" she harshly whispers.

"Shush." Kaiba commands. Isono, Mokuba and Mika turn their backs on the pair once again, Suzuki takes the opportunity to go over to Kaiba and whisper in his ear. "What the hell are you doing?" "We'll only find out what's going on if we play this game so it seems. So hush up and come on." Kaiba states. "You'll have to make me." She whispers challenging and a little seductively in his ear. Kaiba glances at her and searches her amethyst orbs, filled with a mischievous and challenging sense alongside a playful desire. "That won't be too hard." He mutters as he side steps from her. She smirks and steps closer, continuing her little game. "Nervous Kaiba?" she softly says again. "Not at all." He states. Her smirk increases as their eyes lock once again, Kaiba frowns and grabs a firm hold of her hand. He pulls her with him towards Isono, Mokuba and Mika not seeing the pleased expression that enters her face on contact. A rosy blush taking a firm control of her cheeks as she returns the favor and holds his hand as well, noting how he's hiding their embraced hands behind his back as he faces Isono and the others.

_It is Year 336 of the Sygh-Varths Empire. After 300 years of ruling the continent of Rondeval the Sygh-Varths Empire is faced with a crisis. Haysheen is the 12__th__ emperor and ever since he started his rein corruption and violence have spread throughout the empire. The people live in oppression but sadly their complaints fall on deaf ears. Haysheen and an exclusive group of his subjects have been living in the lap of luxury that is supported by heavy taxation of the poor. This has pushed many people to the edge and has started revolts and rebellions in parts of the Empire and in the capital of Sygh-Varths itself._

_**KINGDOM SYSTEM OVERLOAD**_

_**SAFETY LOCK ENGAGED. BEGINNING TRANSISTION TO MODE-2**_

…_**TRANSISITON TO MODE-2 COMPLETE**_

"What's going on?" Suzuki exclaims. "…Trouble?" Kaiba says.

_**KINGDOM SIMULATOR LOCK-IN MODE ACTIVATED**_

"What the…?" Kaiba growls. "Hell is going on here?" Suzuki finishes "Suzu-chan! H-" Mika squeaks. "UGH!" is the last thing she hears from Kaiba with Mokuba being silent the whole time. "Mimi-chan, Kaiba, Mokuba-kun? Where are… you… all…?" Suzuki starts in a shout but then her world turns to black.

"… ba… ki…" a voice shouts from the darkness. "… wrong? ... Kaiba… Suzuki…" "Kaiba, Suzuki! What's wrong? Please look at me!" the voice continues. "Oh… my head…" Kaiba mutters, half expecting to hear Suzuki give a smart remark. But instead a harsh male's voice sounds. "What's wrong? You just suddenly collapsed." Kaiba turns his head to the side to see an old man dressed similar to an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, named Haysheen, glaring down at him. "Your highness I believe she's coming around." Someone says. Kaiba looks for the voice and see Suzuki's stiff body on another part of the floor surrounded on one side by a few men, his breath catches in his chest a little until he sees her breathe and he sees amethyst under coffee. Kaiba looks back at Haysheen and asks. "Where… where am I?" Slowly he sits up and looks back at Suzuki as she sits up and rubs her head. She looks back at him then turns to answer someone's questions. "Kaiba where are your manners? You must stand when you are in the Emperor's presence." A strict yet annoying voice commands from one side, both Kaiba and Suzuki look at him. "We're in the Imperial Palace in the capital city of Sygh-Varths. We were in the middle of a conference with his Highness before you collapsed. Don't you remember?" "No. I don't remember a thing." Kaiba announces unfazed. "And you Lady Suzuki? Don't you remember you passed out as well?" The person, named Marthis, says as he looks over at the brown hair adolescent. "What's there to remember if nothing happened? You're talking like a crazy person you know." Suzuki replies. "Pull yourselves together! I demand more from my Imperial Guard's leader as well as my best warrior and from my best female marshal!" Haysheen barks.

'Who the hell is the old guy? And what's a marshal?' Suzuki wonders as she's pulled to her feet and brought next to Kaiba. "Let us go over the strategy again for Kaiba and his fiancée's sake. Listen well if you two know what's good for you." He growls. 'Fiancée? What exactly does he mean by that?' Kaiba and Suzuki both think as they side glance at each other. "We've received reports of a relatively large revolt proceeding in the north on the Maryah-Denn Plains. There are several marshals helping the resistance army over there, so we must capture them." Haysheen passionately explains. "None of my other generals want to take the task, so Kaiba I want you to hunt them down with your fiancée. Take the Imperial Guard and send the fear of the Empire into their hearts! … … Well? Don't either of you have something to say about this?" "She's not my fiancée." Kaiba states boldly. "Man you have issues! You really think I'd marry this guy!" Suzuki comments, pointing a finger at Kaiba. He stares at her for a moment, considering her use of the phrase 'this guy', then plotting revenge. "I believe Lord Kaiba and Lady Suzuki are still not quite themselves. Perhaps Lord Kaiba is suffering from his vigorous activities and Miss Suzuki is suffering from worry. Your highness Lord Kaiba's present state makes me a tad fretful about leaving this completely in his hands. He doesn't even remember being engaged to Lady Suzuki." Marthis says, eyeing the pair. "With your permission I would like to accompany them and offer my support." "I understand. Permission granted. Suzuki seems to not recall the engagement either by her facial expression. Well I assume you do not have a predicament with that, Kaiba?" Haysheen states. "… Uh… sure?" Kaiba nearly questions. "You're absolutely correct he is acting oddly. Do not disappointment me, Marthis." Haysheen commands. "Yes sir." Marthis replies.

Suzuki raises her hand as if she was in a classroom; Haysheen gives her an odd look but nods to her. Kaiba, Marthis and the others who are in the room look at her strangely for raising her hand. "Am I going too?" Suzuki asks innocently. "Yes you are. And you are to abide by Kaiba's orders, but you are ahead of Marthis so he must mind you as well as Kaiba." Haysheen softly answers, running out of patience. 'I have to obey Kaiba? This isn't freaking fair at all!' Suzuki mentally complains. At this Haysheen dismisses them and Marthis stays to speak with him for a little longer but Suzuki and Kaiba are signaled to wait outside, for once listening they walk out. In the hall they hear a familiar young male call out to them. "Seto! Suzuki-san!" "Mokuba! So you're here too." Kaiba declares as his younger brother approaches. "Yep, and it looks like I'm a member of the Imperial Guard. I'm supposed to report directly to you." He continues. "Well how convenient is that." Suzuki comments. "Have you seen Mika?" "No I haven't, but she'll probably turn up soon, right?" Mokuba answers. "What's your role Suzuki-san?" "Apparently I'm the best female 'marshal', also could be the only one in the palace since I seemed so 'important' to Haysheen, and this guy's fiancée." Suzuki replies with a thumb pointed at Kaiba. "And he's head of the Imperial Guard." Kaiba glares at her for her use of the phrase 'this guy' once again; she notes this and sticks out her tongue in response. "Seto, Suzuki-san, this place is unbelievable! For virtual reality it's so realistic!" Mokuba praises. "This game's a little too realistic. I don't get the idea that we're in control of the game by any means." Kaiba comments. "I think it's safe to say that we're confined in this world." "Yeah and it wouldn't have happened if you listened to me and didn't go." Suzuki remarks.

"You didn't have to come." Kaiba states. "If you get locked in a game world life wouldn't be as interesting, I need someone to fight with and you're just that person. It's a compliment." Suzuki continues as she turns with her back to them to hide her blush. "It was a trap from the beginning. Hmph! Just wait until I get my hands on that pitiful Isono…!" Kaiba growls more or less to himself. Suzuki sighs, turns and pats his shoulder. "We all fell for it; sure I'm pretty pissed too. But still before you think of what you're going to do let's think of what we have to do to get to that point." He glances at her and sidesteps away from her hand and the awkward silence. "Anyway guys while you two were at your little get-together, I did some research on this place." Mokuba says breaking the silence. "Alright leave it to Mokuba-kun to figure those types of things out." Suzuki praises. "In this world duelists are called Marshals; they're like generals and are the central players of each battle in this world." He happily continues. "Marshals, Haysheen used that word back there." Kaiba says. "Yeah I know. I just said it a few minutes ago too Einstein." Suzuki comments. Kaiba glares at her for the umpteenth time today, deciding on how to retaliate. "Marshals have a special power over Monsters so instead of using soldiers they command Monsters. The fate of the battle is decided by the Marshals and the Monsters can harm people, it's probably why Marshals are so important so they can scare normal humans." Mokuba continues. "But Marshals are rare, in the Imperial Guard there's only two. That's you and me Seto." "Hey what about me?" Suzuki demands. "Well I did say in the Imperial Guard, you're not in the Imperial Guard, it turns out you're the daughter of the Emperor's most trusted friend, who so happens to be a Nobleman." Mokuba covers. "Mmhm…" Suzuki mutters angrily.

"Anyway, a Marshal can control up to three Monsters, the three Monsters are called teams and each team has a leader, the team's traveling speed is determined by the leader of the Marshal's team." Mokuba finishes. "That it?" Suzuki asks. Mokuba nods and Kaiba says. "Guess we'll just find out more as we fight through this game." "How did this happen to us, Seto? Why do things like this always happen?" Mokuba asks his older brother. "I don't know Mokuba. But we're stuck in this game as the roles we're assigned." Kaiba answers. "But Isono said that this was a game, so if we play the game until the end we may be able to find a way out." "Of course, every game has an ending." Mokuba comments enthusiastically. "Exactly, so this must be our only option." Kaiba continues, and then turns to Suzuki with an amused expression. Suzuki looks back at him confused and Kaiba says. "And you have to take orders from me. This should be interesting." Suzuki gapes and says. "Doesn't mean I'll follow your rules exactly… sweetie." Kaiba growls at her romance comment referring to their apparent engagement, Suzuki smirks but all talk stops when Marthis comes out and says. "Oh so he's already with you two, well we must be going then." "Uh… Yeah…" the three say in unison.


	2. Hand of Fire

Kingdom Come

**Hello Minna-san! Yeah it's me back again with the second chapter. Glad some of you took a liking to this.**** I use the ****4kids**** names because I'm too lazy to use Japanese names OK. It's all in Nobody's POV! This Kaiba's part!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any part of the YGO franchise, some of the dialogue and most of the characters. I ONLY own MY OCs and Suzuki's monsters!**

**Note: Instead of duel scenes or describing how the battles go I'll mainly say the monsters used and some random things that go on.**

**Ru-Ru: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and the new chapter of IJaLS!**

**Suzuki: Yeah she's back in the fanfiction game, bout time.**

**Ru-Ru: Shut up! I was busy.**

**Seto: Can we get on with this.**

**Ru-Ru: Sure Suzuki-san, you can do the disclaimer today.**

**Suzuki: Sure, Airu doesn't own any part of the YGO franchise, some of the dialogue, and most of the characters.**

**Seto: Yet lucky for you, she owns you.**

**Suzuki: Kaiba you need to become acquainted with the STFU Truck, allow me to introduce you. *evil smile***

**Ru-Ru: Before there's mass murder here… **

**Ru-Ru and Suzuki: Please enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Two: Hand of Fire  
>Seto KaibaSuzuki Kuroshima

"You just have to love that fresh country air!" Suzuki chimes, her head sticking out of the carriage window. "Well you don't get out much do you?" Kaiba comments to Suzuki's childishness. "Lady Suzuki please act your age!" Marthis complains. "Well Kaiba her father doesn't allow her out much, so she isn't accustomed to the countryside's fresh air." "The air feels nice though. Doesn't it Mokuba-kun?" Suzuki says, pulling her head back in the window and looking at the spiky black hair adolescent across from her, his head leaning against the side of the carriage just enjoying the air. He nods and Suzuki continues. "See there's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself! And what do you mean I don't get out much?" "Your father doesn't see it fit for a young lady, as yourself, to be out so freely without an escort. Why, we had to beg him to allow you to accompany us on this mission you see Suzuki." Marthis explains. "With the wedding so close he did say he would've preferred you to stay at home and assist your mother in planning the ceremony. It's only a few weeks away… speaking of which I hope you two are well by then." "What're you talking about a wedding?" Suzuki comments, slouching back in her seat and propping her legs on the space next to Mokuba. "Your wedding Lady Suzuki to Kaiba… please straighten yourself Miss, sitting like that is bad for your posture." Marthis says, pushing her feet back to the ground. Suzuki fiercely kicks his shin when Kaiba says. "How many days from now is it?" "Only twenty-one days. It will take a whole day and a half to reach the Maryah-Denn Plains; we may be there another day and a half maybe even two days and then the trip home." Marthis calculates. "We'll be away for four and a half to five days, we you return Lady Suzuki must return home by request of her family for fittings and decisions."

"Where is my home exactly?" Suzuki asks, now focusing on the current conversation. "It's a land just outside of Sygh-Varths my Lady. Your family's estate." Marthis answers. Suzuki nods and thinks. 'That doesn't really answer my question.' "Where's the wedding?" Mokuba asks. "In the capital, Sygh-Varths. My Ra, none of you three seem to remember a thing." Marthis nearly complains. Silence. "Why so glum Lady Suzuki?" Marthis says to break the silence. Suzuki glances over at him, searching for a face. "Why no face?" she asks, more or less counters to an unknown attacker. Marthis' face is covered by a strange mask as well as the rest of him covered in some sort of ceremonial robe, Kaiba's still in his white Battle City outfit, Mokuba's in a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt, a yellow vest and jeans. All normal clothing, what irks Suzuki's nerve is that she was forced to change into a more 'ladylike' outfit, which amused Kaiba to the highest. Her long hair is loose still but instead of a usual pair of jeans and a T-shirt she's in an originally ankle-length tank-top style white dress with a gold sash that completely frames her body with matching flat shoes, now it's just barely to the middle of her thighs since she cut it. A matching ribbon is delicately placed in her hair, Kaiba glances over again at a more feminine looking Suzuki, at the moment being extremely easy on the eyes, she glances back at him, amethyst on ice yet again, but instead of a brighter shade for her eyes they're more angered while his are amused. "Enjoying the dress Suzuki." He states, smirking. "Shut the hell up Kaiba!" she growls through gritted teeth. An interesting dilemma, since she has to deal with this for the next few days…

"Okay now since you two aren't quite yourselves yet, allow me to explain our strategy." Marthis begins as he takes out a large paper and places it open on the table in the middle of the carriage. "This is a map of the Rondeval continent that our empire is located on. Here are the Maryah-Denn plains. It's where they're revolting." He points to a large land in the north of the landmass that's marked 'MARYAH-DENN' which makes it pretty obvious that that's where the plains are. "The revolt is rather large, but our Imperial Guard should be able to suppress it easily. The Emperor ordered us to wipe the resistance forces out so that they never think of revolting again. Kaiba, this is your chance to prove yourself! In something other than drills, just think of it!" "Keep your opinions to yourself. Continue." Kaiba commands. "Since you're not feeling 100% right now-" Marthis starts before he's rudely interrupted by Suzuki's commentary. "What's with you and bringing that subject up in every thought?" "This is exactly why your father wanted you to stay home Lady Suzuki! Women interrupt men too much!" Marthis complains. "What the hell did you just say you sexist bastard?" Suzuki hisses, swiftly punching his face. A cracking sounds from beneath the mask, at this Kaiba winces ever so slightly and Mokuba shields his face in fear, Suzuki's demonic smirk widening. "Ow! Dear Ra! OW!" Marthis whines, grabbing hold of where his nose should be under his mask. "Then maybe you'll learn to respect women you shameless jackass!" She growls at his pain. "I just wanted to remind Kaiba to be careful when assembling his teams!" Marthis continues. "Anyway… We can have up to three teams… well four because there's you, Mokuba, me and then Lady Suzuki. The enemy will have several marshals as well, but of course they'll be no match for us!" "As long as you don't screw it up." Kaiba comments. "… Go ahead and assemble your teams then. A man as experienced as yourself will construct some outstanding teams I'm sure." Marthis finishes.

"So you're saying that we left Sygh-Varths and didn't even completely assemble our teams? Are you an idiot or what Marthis?" Suzuki states icily. Silence. "I'll take that as a yes." Suzuki concludes.

"We've finally arrived at Maryah-Denn Plains-" Marthis starts before an extremely irritated Suzuki cuts in as she exits the carriage. "No duh dumbass." The three boys look at her, mixed emotions lining all of their faces; she places her hands on her hips and stares back. "Anyway… the enemy's hiding in the town of Riz-Phonn, that's on the other side of the plains since we're here in Maryah-Denn. It will take about half a day to reach Riz-Phonn by foot or carriage, but the horses must rest if they are to get us back to Sygh-Varths so we all must walk from here on out." Marthis continues. "They refuse to come meet us, so why not we give them a little demonstration by attacking the nearest village?" "How exactly do we get money, Haysheen doesn't seem up to provide us with anything Marthis." Suzuki comments as she stretches. "We take gold and supplies from towns and cities that support the resistance and challenge the Emperor. What better way to fill the imperial purse than by taking a rebel town, eh?" Marthis answers, adding his own commentary. "I don't recall asking for your opinion Marthis; honestly your arrogant attitude is starting to piss me off! All you seem to care about is…" Suzuki trails off, takes a breath and sighs. "Never mind." She slowly walks off and looks out to the distance. "Lady Suzuki?" Marthis questions. "She does that a lot." Mokuba clarifies. "Hmph. Shall we start?" Kaiba comments. "Yes we shall." Marthis agrees. "It was a rhetorical question you know." Suzuki says. Marthis glares at her, his anger from the past day and a half's torture erupting in his eyes at the young girl; Kaiba catches this and starts examining the towns on the map. "I have all rights to respond, especially when I wasn't speaking to you Lady Suzuki!" Marthis hisses. "Excuse me; are you talking to me like that? I know you wouldn't be since we all know full well I can kick your ass any day, anytime, anywhere. Do you really want to mess with me jackass? Remember Haysheen said you have to mind me, and you're doing a terrible job. Maybe I'll report you." Suzuki blasts, her anger clearly showing.

"This is harassment! The past day and a half you've kicked me, punched me, pushed me, slammed my head into the carriage roof, kicked me again, nearly broke my nose and pushed me out of the carriage just now with no reason to back it! You've also verbally harassed me Lady Suzuki and I'm tired of it and your attitude!" Marthis explodes. "My attitude? MY ATTITUDE? What about yours you no good selfish mother f-" Suzuki starts as she raises her hand to slap Marthis for the umpteenth time in these past few days when she's stopped and grabbed from behind. "Enough of this!" Kaiba growls, having a firm hold of Suzuki's arms. "Kaiba let me go!" Suzuki complains. "Not a chance. Now Marthis go to Ru-Ma-Pann to get that town. Mokuba you go over to Seirauna." Kaiba states. "Yes sir." Marthis says, quickly making his escape to the path. His three monsters, Dark King of the Abyss, Dark Plant and Water Girl following him onto the path. "Okay." Mokuba says following Marthis than splitting up and going down the opposite path. Three-Headed Geedo, Armored Lizard and Zarigun, his team following him as well. Suzuki standing awkwardly close to Kaiba trys to move away but is stopped by the grip he has on her arms and is pulled back to where she was. "Can you let me go now?" she asks, sighing aggravated. "Not yet." Kaiba answers. "Why not?" she asks again. "Have to make sure that guy is far enough away from you that you can't catch up to him or throw anything at him." Kaiba responds. Suzuki groans and pulls her head back to look at him, Kaiba's currently watching Marthis and Mokuba off on the trail, only half attention on his prisoner yet it's enough where she can't free herself.

Suzuki just stares at his ice blue eyes for awhile, searching them for some sort of opportunity of weakness, so far coming up short, her head's lightly rested on his collar bone, she's only tall enough for him to use as a chin rest if he so did please since she came barely to his shoulder being around five feet six inches herself. Marthis' taking his sweet time getting to Ru-Ma-Pann, but as soon as Suzuki looks to the exit of the city she hears the news that Mokuba's arrived in Seirauna. Kaiba releases Suzuki's arms and says. "Come on we're off to Riz-Phonn." He starts walking towards the exit with his three monsters, Hitotsu-Me Giant, Crawling Dragon and Saggi the Dark Clown following closely behind him. Suzuki looks back at the town and sees three familiar monsters come over to her, Fire Samurai, Ember Kitten and Red Rose, three monsters from her own deck. Fire Samurai is a female warrior monster, her hair's flowing burning red and her eyes are a deep brown, a red metal skirt and breastplate along with a long kitana being her weapon. Ember Kitten is a small orange and white cat with fiery eyes, she attacks with a fire bite. And finally Red Rose isn't a flower but a female warrior in a long flowing white dress fluttering with red roses; she brings out a rose wipe as an attack. "Hurry up." Kaiba commands from the gates. "Come on you three let's get going." Suzuki says, motioning to the monsters. She looks about the town, the people's fearful faces as the monsters pass Suzuki and go through the exit. 'They're afraid of the empire…' Suzuki thinks before leaving as well.

Meanwhile Mokuba's in Seirauna preparing for an awaiting battle from the rebellion, the troops searching the town for anymore rebels that may be hiding in the stronghold. Marthis is approaching Ra-Ma-Pann and Kaiba and Suzuki are just entering the forest, Kaiba seeing it the quickest way to Riz-Phonn. "Kaiba I have a bad feeling about this…" Suzuki says, looking around the entrance of the forest. "What do you mean by _feeling_?" Kaiba says, stopping when something rustles in the nearby undergrowth. "Like we're gonna be attacked for instance. That didn't sound good!" Suzuki says as she catches up to him and stands at his side. "Hey Kaiba did you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" "Why do you need to be so obnoxious right now? All you seem to want to do is talk, endlessly." Kaiba states, completely ignoring her question. '… Because I don't want to admit that I'm scared and glad you're here with me and I'm not alone… Kaiba you're too cold for your own good…' Suzuki thinks, holding herself in a hug once again. She looks to the ground and waits for what's to come; another rustle comes from the forest forcing her to slowly look up to meet the eyes of a monster. Her eyes widen as she takes a step back and nearly shouts. "Umm… Kaiba, what the hell is that?" "Obviously a monster Suzuki." He responds as he motions for his team to come forward. "What're you doing?" Suzuki continues, hiding behind him. "Fighting." He states. Suzuki gulps as she watches, thinking to herself. 'Great we're being attacked by a roaming monster; we've just barely entered the forest too… What else will go wrong in here?' "Hey Kaiba after this why not we stick to the main road to get to Riz-Phonn?" She says nervously.

"I'm not going to walk for almost an entire day on the main road when we can shave off half the time by cutting through the forest." Kaiba says. "We could be attacked again though!" Suzuki complains. "Is it that or are you just afraid of the dark?" Kaiba comments. "I am not afraid of the dark! …" she shouts. 'I'm afraid of what's in the dark… But I don't need him knowing that.' She finishes in her head. "Then shut up and do as you're told." He commands, signaling the end of their conversation. 'I'm gonna kick your arrogant ass Kaiba! There's no freaking doubt about it!' Suzuki mentally threatens. "Nya~" a kitten meows. "Huh…? Oh, what's wrong?" Suzuki says, gazing down at the small kitten by her feet. "I don't speak cat… so how do you expect me to understand you? Do you understand me, Neko-chan?" With a light nod Ember Kitten purrs and brushes against Suzuki's leg, then looks over in Kaiba's direction. "Have you lost it Suzuki?" Kaiba states. "What…? No I haven't. Why?" Suzuki asks a little irritated. "You're talking to a program, as in it doesn't really exist." He finishes. Suzuki sighs and shakes her head. 'You really don't get it Kaiba… I wonder if you ever will… Is it because she's gone that you're like this? … I think it's about time someone knocks some sense into you… if you get what I mean.' Meanwhile in Seirauna Mokuba and his reinforcements rush around to prepare for the battle that is quickly approaching just as Marthis is approaching Ru-Ma-Pann. The battle between the roaming monster and Kaiba's group commences, Suzuki standing by watching the life sized monsters fight it out.

Suzuki's three monsters huddle behind her slim figure, her long rich coffee brown hair softly touching the hem of her dress. Silently she watches Kaiba command his monsters, as if they were employees at his company, using power as an advantage like he would in a regular duel. As she watches thoughts of her companion enter her mind, trying to push them back to keep the tears away and the strong girl façade up. 'I can't afford to cry… there's no way I can cry in front of him… weakness, it's a sign of weakness and I can't show that weakness just like my fear for what's in the dark.' Suzuki thinks, rubbing her eyes. 'We're not close in the least… and he's too heartless to care or understand… just because he has a younger brother I doubt he's ever cried because he couldn't find him. No he just tried his best to get him back.' The more she thinks the more the cold reality that her and Kaiba are two extremely different people, she's emotional and a wreck whenever she allows those emotions to be exposed and Kaiba's one who can easily hide his emotions and keep his indifferent face up. It's always annoyed Suzuki that he can give little to no emotion in just about any reaction and any situation he's put in, except when his brother Mokuba got kidnapped always anger, concern and determination other than that nothing at all. No tears or depression, just straightforward ready to do anything to be his sibling's hero, a subject that the pair can easily agree on… do anything to protect the one you love. '… When I really think of it… even though there's a battle… just being with him like this… not fighting but being on the same team… is… kinda… nice…'

Sometime later the battles are done, well at least the roaming monster, Berfomet, and Seirauna battles, the one for Ru-Ma-Pann is soon coming since Marthis has one control of the city and his forces are searching for rebels within the walls. Kaiba's slightly tired monsters have finished the roaming monster and now have its loyalty, not unusual for Kaiba. Unfazed Suzuki watches as Kaiba gathers his forces and continues walking into the undergrowth, completely ignoring the young girl. "… H-hey where you going? Why don't we do the smart thing even if it takes a bit longer?" Suzuki barely says, anxiety threatening to go on overdrive. Silence, except for the sound made by Kaiba's walking on the grass. "Fine then…" Suzuki mutters, starting to walk with her monsters behind her. Their forces were taking the longer way around, doing the smart thing just in case some sort of roaming monster came again, since none were marshals they wouldn't have been able to defend themselves. But no one ever takes notice to roots that stick up out of the ground, already frightened Suzuki freaks out when her foot gets stuck under it, making such a loud yelp that Kaiba turns to stare at the falling girl. The extremely close falling girl, with delayed instinct Kaiba steps back, a bit late though since by the time he does both of them are toppling backwards and onto the dirt. Now the position both are in would raise plenty of rumors back in Domino but since they are apparently getting married, anyone come they'd think nothing of it unless they're from the real world. But it doesn't mean either of them really enjoys the awkwardness of their position, especially their connected lips.

Suzuki's hair drapes over her back and Kaiba's arms, and both of their eyes tightly shut because they might've fallen painfully, but even though they both feel the other's lips against theirs doesn't mean either wants to be the first to open their eyes. So ironically they somehow silently decide to open their eyes at the same time, for a moment both just sit there and take in the scene, then Suzuki bolts up so she's sitting on Kaiba's waist. Her face completely flushed as she searches his eye and face for something to give her instructions. "S-sorry! I didn't mean that at all!" She manages to squeak. "If you didn't mean to then you would've already gotten off me." Coldly Kaiba states. Pain fills Suzuki's eyes as she gets up and backs away, unsure of plenty and only knowing his anger was a fact. She watches him stand, dust himself off and start walking again, as if nothing happened. 'That's how it should be… but then someone tell me why there's such a pain in my heart…' she thinks, dragging her feet to follow him into the depths of the forest. The rest of the walk is very uneventful and awkwardly quiet but meanwhile in Ru-Ma-Pann Marthis finished clearing out whatever rebels were in the neutral town. As time passes Kaiba and Suzuki's forest adventure comes to a close as the wall of the city of Riz-Phonn comes into view. 'How do we enter?' Suzuki thinks, staring at the wall when they reach the edge of the forest and notice the pink sunset sky, at some point their forces rejoined with them to avoid the battle in Seirauna that was going between one of the rebels, Jusell, and Mokuba.

Without hesitation Kaiba began walking towards a drawbridge style door, seeming to observe all possible entrances, when none were found Kaiba looked to the men with torches. "You're gonna burn the door down? But then how would we cross?" Suzuki questions. Kaiba turns to her and answers a little too hastily. "We quickly put out the fire once it creates a bridge for us." "Hmm… then let's set up the man power for the job… We need about 10 of you to get some containers filled with water, quickly." Suzuki says, watching 10 volunteers go off with containers of different sorts. Soon they return and the flames are high up, the people on the walls set off signals but the bridge already fell, flaming but fell. Three volunteers used the water to dose the fire's hunger that after a while began working, so off Kaiba's team, Suzuki's team and the rest of the armed forces go across the bridge and into the town, though the bridge was weak so they had to move slowly across. Panic spread throughout the town as the forces raided homes in search of rebels, but in all of the commotion Suzuki and Kaiba seemed to have lost track of each other. Kaiba going off to find the leading rebel, Malairuka who happens to be in one of the alleys when Kaiba finds him. So naturally he begins running away but Kaiba's too fast and they both end up stopping on a brick-floored square towards the middle of the city. Near out of breath Malairuka shouts at Kaiba. "I fight for the people of Rondeval! I will win!" With that their battle begins while Suzuki continues searching for Kaiba, going down streets, through alleyways and avoiding the raid, fires and fights that are commencing throughout town. The regular human attacks are easily spot but Suzuki notices a strange light from one alley, one that can only be from a monster battle. Being one of the few marshals herself and the only other one for the Imperial Guard in the city she knew that had to be Kaiba.

But even though she was well on her way it wasn't so pleasant, a fire broke out nearby and an explosion from inside one of the building sent glass and burning objects hurling at Suzuki. Burns, scratches, blood, pain Suzuki's thigh ached from the sudden impact, in a corner of the square she takes cover and attempts to clean the wound with the water she has with her. From the obvious Marthis and Mokuba must be on their way to Riz-Phonn, a good thing too since this fight was getting out of control, but the good thing was with another explosion Kaiba won the battle, nice a good enough cleaned Suzuki stands to reveal herself to the young male. Her monsters finally making their way into the square as Malairuka falls to his knees shouting. "You may have defeated me but there are plenty of other who will avenge my fall!" After a moment everything became quiet, Kaiba didn't speak either, but Marthis and Mokuba came out of nowhere on the other side of the square. "You did it! Well fought, sir. Feeling well or not that was fantastic. These foolish rebels now know how pathetically rebellious this gesture of revolting was." Marthis chimes. "The preparations for the public executions are well underway too, that will be such a sight to see, the rebel fools." "Ex-execution? Th-that's just wr-wrong Marthis! Wh-why would you all do such a th-thing to people?" Suzuki barely squeaks her voice and body shaking uncontrollably. Unable to comprehend anything soft tears begin rolling down her cheeks, everyone taking notice of the supposed weakness displayed. Kaiba raises an eyebrow at the unexpected scene, Mokuba's eyes fill with concern and Marthis is left in a sort of amusement but at the same time shock.

"They were rebels and nothing more, it doesn't matter what happens to them." Marthis sneers. "But a PUBLIC EXECUTION! Are you people mad! Have you no shame? Mercy? Regret?" Suzuki, now fully composed, shouts in attempts so save the young males lives. Kaiba gives her a strange look since she seems to care so much for virtual people that the creators can bring back later if they so did please. "Mercy for rebels, never-" Marthis starts before Suzuki interrupts. "YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD! I SO WANT TO KICK YOUR FRIGGIN' ASS RIGHT NOW!" The rebels, Jusell and Malairuka, stare at her with a false sense of hope, that maybe they could be saved, but they all knew, even Suzuki, that they were going to die no matter what was said or done. Marthis motions for the rebels to be taken away by the guards, Suzuki attempts to get to them, grabbing Malairuka's hand for a moment. "Thank you…" he softly says as their hands are separated and they're taken away leaving Suzuki, Kaiba, Mokuba, Marthis and the other soldiers that are still scouting. "Damn you Marthis…" Suzuki mutters. 'No he's just a pawn… it's more like damn you game…' she finishes in thoughts. But despite the foolishness Marthis continues to gloat, fully ready to give him another piece of her mine, even some assault this time Suzuki looks at him when Kaiba says. "Be quiet or I'll rip that tongue of yours out and feed it to the dogs." "Yikes!" Marthis yelps, quickly silencing himself. After a few minutes of the awkward silence pass Marthis says. "It's about time to start heading back to Maryah-Denn so we can make our way back to Sygh-Varths. Lady Suzuki are you well enough to begin the journey?"

Silence. Completely ignoring Marthis Suzuki begins to walk in one direction only to run into another monster, her eyes widen at the sight of Ryu-Kishin Powered, then noting the friendliness. 'Another monster on our side…?' Suzuki thinks, slightly confused. As time passes they make their way back to Maryah-Denn and to the carriages in mostly silence, the two new monsters accompanying them as well as their own individual forces. Finally at the carriage Kaiba and Suzuki stand awkwardly next to each other as Marthis and Mokuba continue on to the wooden 'vehicle' in front of them. Kaiba looks down at the brunette, who at the moment is ignoring his existence, and lets out his inner curiosity for a moment. "Why give such a fuss over game people's lives? Especially when you were going to lose anyway?" Kaiba mutters as they watch Marthis and Mokuba enter the carriage. Gingerly Suzuki turns her head to look at Kaiba with meaningful and bright amethyst eyes and a small smile. "Because Kaiba… virtual or not the way I see it, it's still someone's life. Wouldn't you do the same if it was for someone you cared for? And before you say that I didn't know them, it doesn't matter. They were still lives, doing the right thing and fighting for what they believed in and… to be honest…" Suzuki says, a light blush coming to her cheeks. "I think that's all that truly matters." With a giggle she turns and begins towards the carriage, attempting to leave Kaiba with something to think about before his finishing comment strikes her speech meaningless. "They were still just a program and can be regenerated for this so called battle later on you psychotic moron."

**Ru-Ru: This got deleted in the last chapter, bummer.**

**Suzuki: So we have both Mimi-chan and Kaiba here for the ending skit.**

**Mika: Hello again.**

**Seto: *ignoring us***

**Ru-Ru: Sure So what'd ya'll think of the chapter? Tell me, tell me, tell me!**

**Suzuki: Airu calm down.**

**Seto: Just as annoying.**

**Ru-Ru: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Suzuki: Nice job genius.**

**Mika: Remember to review or else she won't update.**

**Ru-Ru: So I can kill Kaiba I'm gonna tell ya'll bye. **

**Ru-Ru and Suzuki: See you all soon!**

**Ru-Ru: *runs at Kaiba* YOU GET THE HECK BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!**

**Mika: Zeairu-san we need him in the next chapter.**

**Suzuki: We can replace him.**


End file.
